


Life Long Love.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Levihan week. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Tumblr: levihanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levihan week day one. Word Promt 'Chidhood'. </p><p>Hange gets hurt and her friend Levi is there to give a lending hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Long Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

After a few short moments of looking through his cabinets, he finally found what he was looking for.

With the first aid kit in hand, he calmly walked outside to see a whimpering Hanji sitting on his front lawn right under his parents apple tree.

Her left knee was scrapped and bloody, a few scratches littered her face and her palms still had bits of gravel embedded into them from when she tried to soften the fall.

Tears were running down her chubby cheeks and Levi rolled his eyes and took the first-aid kit to his neighbor of only a few months.

As soon as Hanji caught sight of him a grin broke out on her dirty face. It freaked him out at how fast she could change emotion.

With the back of her injured hands she dried her face making the slightly older boy cringe.

"Oi, don't do that Zoë your going to infect something." He dropped the white box on the grass and sat next to her, looking at all her scrapes and bruises.

"You got all this from riding you bike Shitty-Glasses?" He asked, already opening the box and pulling out what he needed.

The five year old girl shrug her shoulders falling back on the grass, making sure that her cuts didn't touch the dirt.

"I didn't think it through very much." She chuckled and watched as he rolled up her shorts to get a better look at her busted up knee. "And stop calling my Shitty-Glasses, Clean Freak, you're only six and I can still beat your ass. Which I think is just sad."

Of course if a person would to walk pass the two children and hear what they were saying they would simply blame it on Television and Video Games. Which in a way was true, but maybe they just talked like that to each other, as words of endearment?

"Shut up, and did you forget that you came to me like this. But I still can't believe how stupid you are." With a wipe now in hand he started to clean the cuts, making the girl on the ground take a sharp breath, the stinging making her clamp her eyes shut.

"I'm almost done, it's only going to hurt a little longer." Levi whispered, trying to ease her pain.

They had met on the first week of school. Nobody talked to Levi, because if they did he would either look at them funny, giving them an excuse to run off or he would simply get up and walk away. However Hanji wasn't like that when he glared at her and she simply laughed saying he was making a funny face. Then when he just got up, she followed close behind. After that they were never seen without the other.

Of course Hanji did most of the talking but Levi was okay with that. He didn't like talking mush himself so he was glad that she did all the work when it came to interaction.

"Do you want to know something Levi?" She asked lifting herself up on her elbows. When he was done cleaning the scrape on her knee he put some cream and then wrapped it with a bandage. As a response he simply gave a 'hmph'. The girl took that as a sign to continue and she smile.

"You're my best friend." She giggled and fell back to the floor hoping to hid her blushing cheeks.

He didn't have friends he was always alone and he was okay with that. Why in the world would Hanji ever want to be friends with someone like him? A bit of fear blossomed inside of Levi and the feeling that was starting to creep up on him was making him panic. Something warm was starting to flow through him and a tear was starting to prickle at the back of his eye.

Slowly he took her hand, palm up, and did the same thing he did to her knee. She was still laying on her back and she was taking his silence as a bad thing.

"Levi..." She asked.

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate." He looked up at her and then he was met with the same face splitting smile. His own blush crawled up his neck, but he looked away before she could notice.

A few minutes later and she was all patched up. A few bandages were placed on her face and her glasses were taken off so they could be clean. Instead of pain now for the five year old girl all she felt was a bit sore and really tired.

Hanji yawned and with out warning moved so her head was resting on Levi's lap.

"Hey I don't want you sleeping on me." But it was too late, after a second or two soft snores were heard from the girl. He rolled his eyes and got as comfortable as he could in the spot he was in.

A minute later he looked down at Hanji and a rare smile broke out on his face. The fear that he had earlier vanished and only love was there, love for his Shitty-Glasses.

"You're my best friend too Shitty-Glasses."

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
